


Little April Shower

by After_the_Lights



Series: An Unbreakable Connection - Terraqua Week [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_the_Lights/pseuds/After_the_Lights
Summary: Terra smiles, a broad and bright grin that even his jittering nerves can’t shake away. His best friend is about to become his wife. If it ever stops raining, that is.





	Little April Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Terraqua Week 2019 - Day Six - Prompt: Stormy Weather
> 
> I'm challenging myself to write and publish each piece for Terraqua Week on the same day, so apologies for any typos I may have missed.

“It’s just a light shower,” says Ven as the three of them peer out of one of the castle’s enormous windows. “I’m sure it’ll pass in no time.”

As if prompted by his words, the first rumbles of thunder roll through the audience chamber, startling some of their guests and making Terra’s heart stutter for what feels like the twentieth time this past hour. He tries to lighten the mood.

“Maybe it’s a sign of good luck?”

Aqua chuckles. “In other worlds, perhaps,” she says, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, “but not in this one.” She sighs, leaning her against his shoulder and together they watch the rain fall down faster and faster.

A glint of silver in her ear catches his eye. She hardly ever wears jewellery but today is an exception and he peers down at her so he can admire her some more. Stars fall from her ears and there are flowers in her hair, dainty little white things which match the colour of her short and simple dress. He holds her hand tighter and feels the smooth grain of her ring against his skin, the one he’d spent days and days turning by hand until he finally managed to get it just right.

Terra smiles, a broad and bright grin that even his jittering nerves can’t shake away. His best friend is about to become his wife. If it ever stops raining, that is.

They both knew that holding a wedding this high up in the mountains in early spring would come with a risk of bad weather but there was never any doubt, in either of their minds, about their choice of location.

The summit might not look like much but it’s special to them, to all three of them. It is where they played and fought together, where jokes were shared, both the hilariously good and the horrifically bad, where they watched the stars and shared secrets and dreams and their hearts.

As for the date, Aqua had spent nearly an entire day several months ago sorting out and cleaning up their Master’s office. There she discovered that amongst his many notes on their training progress and their emotional and physical well-being, he had also kept a record of the day a make-shift family of two turned into one of three. And eventually, many years later, a family of four.

Eraqus has been gone for little under a year now and although their loss never gets any easier, not really, he will be there with them up on the summit. In spirit, Aqua had said.

She’s still staring out the window and bites her lower lip, nibbling away at it in that strangely elegant way of hers like she always does whenever she’s especially nervous about something. The last time he remembers seeing her like this was right before his second attempt at the Mark of Mastery exam.

“Hey, Aqua,” he murmurs when it looks as though she might bite down hard enough to draw blood.

“What?” she hisses back, and as soon as the word leaves her mouth she winces at the tone, far harsher than either of them was expecting. She squeezes his hand in apology.

Terra squeezes back, just as gently. “You still want to get married at the summit, don’t you?”

Her eyes grow narrow and her expression flickers between suspicion and confusion. “You know I do. More than anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes. Anything.”

“Well then,” he says, nodding towards the castle entrance with a grin, “let’s go get married at the summit. The rain can’t hurt us. It’s just a bit of water, after all.”

Terra bows his head and leaves her with a kiss on the temple before dashing across the room and down the stairs, all the way to the front doors. The cool night air greets him as he pushes them open, garden-fresh and, despite the current downpour, surprisingly inviting.

Turning his head, he finds both Ventus and Aqua gaping down at him from atop the balcony that lies above the entrance hall and his smile broadens.

“Come on! Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me at the altar,” he yells up at them and Aqua bites back a laugh, shaking her head. Ven simply rolls his eyes at the pair of them but there’s fondness in his expression, tucked away in the corners of his mouth.

“I think that depends,” says Aqua, leaning over the banister to show him a grin that is almost as wide as his, “on whether or not you manage to get there before me.”

Given the heels she has strapped on her feet, he very much doubts it but Terra knows better than to say that aloud. Just because they’re getting married does not mean she is above challenging him to fight and Aqua knows how to punch – hard.

She steps away from the banister and takes off, running down the stairs and then straight for him.

“Hey!” cries Ventus as Terra catches Aqua in his arms, his hands slipping around her middle so that he can spin her around properly, up and off her feet. “If you’re doing this then you had better keep your vows short and not break down in the middle of them. You might be my best friends but I am _not _risking pneumonia for the sake of your love story.”

“We’ll try, Ven, but no promises,” replies Terra, and Aqua laughs quietly into the crook of his neck as he sets her back down.

Ven sighs and shakes his head. “Go on then,” he says, waving his hand to shoo them onwards. “I’ll go tell the others.”

Knowing they have the officiant’s approval, Terra reaches for Aqua’s hand and tugs her out through the doorway and into the night.

The rain soaks them immediately, painting his white dress-shirt see-through and flush against his skin and plastering his hair to his forehead. Aqua’s hair fairs better, no doubt due to Axel’s liberal use of hairspray, now a light navy instead of its usual brilliant blue.

Hand-in-hand, they set off together at a quick pace which soon turns into a run when another rumble of thunder echoes across the mountaintops.

“Maybe we should have waited a little longer and taken some more photographs before we left,” muses Aqua as they streak past the training rings and hop across freshly formed puddles.” I’m not sure anyone will want to take, or even see, a picture of us now. Not when we look like this.”

“I think we took plenty earlier,” Terra replies, relieved to have the summit in sight. “Besides, everyone else brought their gummiphones with them and Xion told me she’s doing something called a ‘live-blog’. I don’t think she’s put her phone down once this entire evening.”

“So you’re telling me I should put my faith in our friends’ amateur photography skills?”

“I guess so. Why? Do you have a problem with that?”

“No,” Aqua hums. “But if we end up with terrible wedding pictures, we both know who’s to blame.”

They make it to the summit to find, to their surprise and delight, that the wedding decorations are relatively untouched. A few of the bows decorating the guest seating are starting to droop but the fairy lights are still lit and all intact and Master’s Defender looks proud and radiant in the centre of it all, gleaming in the rain and adorned with ivy.

“I am so glad I didn’t listen to Kairi when she suggested I should wear a long dress with a full-length train,” sighs Aqua as they head towards the Keyblade that will be acting as their altar. She plucks at the hem of her dress. “Or that I should wear blue-coloured underwear for luck.”

Terra is glad none of the guests have arrived yet, heat flushing across his cheeks and prickling down along his neck at the thought of what might happen later in the night. He coughs, fingering his necktie. “What… what colour did you go for then?”

“That,” she says coyly, knocking her forehead lightly against his, “is for me to know and for you to find out later.”

“I look forward to it then,” he whispers with heat in his voice and in his eyes.”

She pushes him away playfully, laughing brightly, and the sight and sound of her like this, joyful and open-hearted, warms Terra up more than any of his thoughts about what comes later.

And as happy as he is to finally be standing there, atop the summit and under a spattering of stars, he’s glad that Ven chooses to keep the proceedings short and sweet because their guests shivers are beginning to turn into shakes and Isa, of all people, really knows how to complain about the cold.

In the end though, when Ven pauses to rub a stray tear from the corner of his eye – something he will later claim was due to allergies and most definitely not his emotions – and finally says, ‘You may now kiss the bride,’ Terra decides that he doesn’t mind the rain. Because when he does bend down to kiss Aqua, her lips are soft and dewy with the freshness that only rain can bring and she tastes like spring, like rain and flowers and new beginnings.

Their new beginning.

And as he breaks away to find his wife – _his wife_ – smiling up at him for the very first time, Terra can only hope that the rest of their journey through life together will be as happy and beautiful and altogether wonderful as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was the most fun to write so far, even if I didn't have as much time as I'd like to write, hence the messiness. I just knew I wanted to write a kiss in the rain and what better reason to kiss someone than wedding.
> 
> Ven should always be their officiant in my opinion. He might get emotional but at least this way they don't have to argue about who's side of the wedding party he's in.
> 
> Title is taken, of course, from the song of the same name from Disney's Bambi.


End file.
